Night World, season one, episode one, new beginnin
by krys ben
Summary: i have taken the book night world and made it in to show now it stars off with the end of book two and it mostly takes place in daughters of darkness and most of the soul mates come to live with the sisters
1. Scene one

Scene 1

(setting outside of the sisters house)

Mary-Lynnette: you sure you want to fix the house up like this? it's a classic most won't go tampering with this I mean the barn and the inside of the house needed it but the outside of the house?

Kestrel: it may be a classic but it's in real bad shape and if were going to be living here it needs to be updated.

(Mary-Lynnette her bother Mark and the sisters Kestrel, Rowan, and Jade are painting and fixing the out side of the house)

Mary-Lynnette: ok I just think we're messing with history.

Jade: she's right, (turns to her sisters) I don't want to do this I feel bad about it.

Rowan: we all know how you feel about this, but it needs to be done. Ash called the other day and said that it was ok with father if we stay here but if any night person comes knocking we have to put them up for the night, so it has to be in good shape.

(Jade pouts but drops the subjected )

Mary-Lynnette: (trying to be nonchalant) so Ash called?

Rowan: yeah didn't I tell you? (thinks then looks at Mary-Lynnette who's looking back her meanly) ok so maybe I didn't. well he called and he's coming over today father's giving us credit card!

Mary-Lynnette: (narrating) it had only been only weeks but it felt as if it been years I both hated and loved the fact I wanted to see him so badly. He's coming over here today (looks down at what she's wearing) (out loud) so when's he coming over? (just then you hear a car coming up the drive) (they all turn to look)

Kestrel: looks like he's here now.

(Mary-Lynnette fusses with her clothes)

Mark: (walks over to Mary-Lynnette) you look fine don't worry.

Mary-Lynnette: (pats Marks arm) thanks .

Ash: (gets out of an nice car) hey! The house is coming along.

Jade: I looked good before. (Kestrel elbows her)

Ash: (chuckles) it did, but it looks even better now. don't you think so?

(Jade grunts and walks off)

Rowan: she don't like what being don't with the house.

Ash: (digs around in the back seat and brings out some bags) (sarcastically) wow really did and here I thought you couldn't tell.(normal) It ok if I stay for a bit right? father wants me to make sure you don't get into trouble in the next few days.

Rowan: (walks over and grabs a bag from him) yeah that's ok you can have a room all to yourself, if you want.

Ash: that would be nice (looks to Mary-Lynnette) for when I visited and stuff.

Rowan: yeah. Well I'll take this in for you. (talking to the others) come on guys lets go in.

(Rowan beckons the others to go inside and they all go in)

(Mary-Lynnette walks to Ash)

(Ash drops bag and picks her up her)

Mary-Lynnette: I missed you.

Ash: I missed you to. (they kiss)

Mary-Lynnette: sooo you staying for a bit?

Ash: just a little bit. I'd stay longer but there's a few people I'm meeting up with, there's others like us.

Mary-Lynnette: what do you mean?

Ash: well night people and regular people that are soul mates. (Mary-Lynnette looks at him question so Ash goes more in depth) I ran into my cuz a few months ago, and he had "turned" this girl he knew and loved. so I called him up last week and told him about us I also told him that he could come up here and hide out. He'll be up here in the next few days.

Mary-Lynnette: your not aloud to turn people?

Ash: not without permission you have to go to the counsel and ask.

Mary-Lynnette: so why didn't your cuz…..

Ash: James.

Mary-Lynnette: ok why didn't James ask to "turn"…..

Ash: Poppy.

Mary-Lynnette: why did James ask to "turn" Poppy?

Ash: well he have to give a reason and the reason he wanted to "turn" her was that he loved her and want didn't want to see her die.

Mary-Lynnette: oh.

(they being to walk towards the house)

Ash: well I better tell my sisters to preparer for gussets.

(end of Scene 1 )


	2. Scene two

Scene 2

(setting: the sisters living room)

(Mark and Jade are sitting together on a love seat, Rowan and Kestrel are on the couch, and Ash and Mary-Lynnette are sharing a chair)

Mark: so other soul mates are going to come and live here?

Ash: well, I talked to James and he told me there are many other's out there who need some place safe to stay, and he want's Poppy to finish school.

Kestrel: but what about father, we're suppose to put up any night people who come though and need a places to stay

Rowan: well me and Ash talked about that over the phone (everybody looks at her accusingly) I didn't know soul mates we're coming here. I just knew night people would come and stay with us every now and a then!

Ash: we're going to turn the bran into a B and B for not so nice night people…..

Rowan: and any not nice night people will stay in the bran.

Mark: ok I guess that's better then having them in the house

Jade: it's a good idea.

Kestrel: I like it.

Mary-Lynnette: so the night people with soul mate's will stay in the house

Ash: yes. (Mary-Lynnette looks worried) (comforting her) don't worry when you find your soul mate you look at life, and people in a different way.

Mary-Lynnette: (skeptical) are you sure?

Ash: very, but when the other night people are here stay clear. I don't know what I'd do if one of them hurt you.(leans down and kisses her head)

Mary-Lynnette and mark together: ok

(later in the day)

(Mary-Lynnette gets off the phone)

Mary-Lynnette: well me and mark need to go home.

Mark: (sitting with Jade talking quietly and flirting) what, why ?

Mary-Lynnette: dad has something he needs to talk to us about. (she gives him a sister look like get here now)

Mark: (sadly) fine.


	3. Scene three

_Scene 3_

_(Mary-Lynnette and Marks home)_

_(Mary-Lynnette and Mark are sitting on the couch there parents are standing)_

_Mom: well I don't know how to say this but were uh.. (looks to the dad) _

_Dad: ..were moving _

_(Mary-Lynnette and Mark get upset and started to babble)_

_Mom: it's temporarily, well be there a year at the most. my brother in-law got hurt and he has to have surgery and he'll be held up in bed for a bit and my sister has to work so she's going to need help with her kids and he can't be moved, so we have to go down there._

_Mary-Lynnette (narrating) my aunt and her kids will never let us forget we're not there family so going to live with her wont be fun and this is my last year of school now I'll have to go to a new school and make new friends something I really don't wont to do._

_Mark: there's no one we can stay with?_

_Dad: no and if there were I would not leave you._

_Mark: (mad but giving in) well when are we leaving?_

_Mom: this week._

_Mary-Lynnette: so soon?_

_Dad: well with school coming up she needs getting the kids ready._

_Mom: well you guy's better get packing I want to leave as soon as we can._

_(Mary-Lynnette and Mark walk out of the room)_

_Mark: I cant believe we have to leave._

_Mary-Lynnette: I know, but there's nothing we can do we have to move (looks sad)._

_Mark: (trying to cheer up his sister) well it's only a year, (looks at her) we will come back._

_Mary-Lynnette: yes we will_

_(end of Scene 3)_


	4. Scene four

Scene 4

(Mary-Lynnette and Mark are at the sisters house there all sitting in the living room with Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel)

Jade: so you have to leave? (looks sadly at Mary-Lynnette)

Mary-Lynnette: yes there's no way around it (the front door open's)

Ash: (from the front room) hey I'm home be with you in a minute (he goes up the stairs)

Mary-Lynnette: you cant tell him about this he wont leave I'm looking for a way for me to stay but I cant do that with him here. ok

All: ok

(Ash comes back down)

Ash: (kisses Mary-Lynnette) hey

All: hey

Ash: well my room has all my things in it, and I'm ready to leave tomorrow.

Jade: so soon!

Ash: yeah well I got a call about more soul mates in need of help, and I'm done here I gave you the money.

Mary-Lynnette: I wish you weren't leaving so soon.

Ash: me to but there are people I need of my help.

Mary-Lynnette: no no I get it no worry we will see each other soon.

Ash: yes we will

(they kiss)

(Ash leaves the room)

Kestrel: what are you going to do send him a note saying you no longer live?

Mary-Lynnette: (rolls her eyes) I will think of some way to stay here. (walks out of room)

Kestrel: (looks to mark) what is she going to do?

Mark: I have no idea.

(end of Scene 4)


	5. Scene five

**Scene 5 **

**(later in the night out on the hill Mary-Lynnette and Ash are sitting on the ground)**

**Mary-Lynnette: so how much will you miss me?**

**Ash: more then number of stars in the sky that are here tonight. How bout you how much will you miss me?**

**Mary-Lynnette: well…(thinks) I'll miss you more then the fathers plant.**

**Ash: oh and that's a lot? (leans his face in)**

**Mary-Lynnette: yes it is (she leans her face in and they kiss)**

**(when they are done they lay there backs)**

**Mary-Lynnette: so your going to help out other night people with human soul mates?**

**Ash: yes (thinking she doesn't like it) why is there a reason I to not do that?**

**Mary-Lynnette: (seeing he's upset) no I love it, it's just…..**

**Ash: (getting upset) what?**

**Mary-Lynnette: well I thought you hated soul mates.**

**Ash: (relieved) I did but then I meet you and then I saw what they saw.**

**Mary-Lynnette: (cute like) and that is…?**

**Ash: love. (he kiss her) there's something I want to give you.**

**Mary-Lynnette: ok what is it?**

**Ash: well I need you not to laugh ok**

**Mary-Lynnette: ok**

**Ash: my family is old school ok**

**Mary-Lynnette: I get it ok.**

**Ash: (brings a ring out) it's a promise ring.**

**Mary-Lynnette (puts it on) aw I love it thank you.**

**(they kiss)**

**(later in the evening there walking down the hill towards Mary-Lynnette house holding hands)**

**Mary-Lynnette: so, do you think you'll be alb to give me a call when your on the road?**

**Ash: I will call you ever night if you like.**

**Mary-Lynnette: I would love that. (then remembers she's moving) oh but call me on my cell because my parents don't like me getting calls from boys.**

**Ash: ok**

**(They get to her door Mary-Lynnette looks at the drive way no cars are there)**

**Mary-Lynnette: (sexy like) looks like my parents aren't home.**

**Ash:(catches on) it does.**

**Mary-Lynnette: and my bother is out with Jade.**

**Ash: is he?**

**Mary-Lynnette: yeah. So do you want to come in?**

**Ash: I would love to.**

**(she opens door and they walk in)**

**Mary-Lynnette: so do you want a tour of the place?**

**Ash: sure.**

**(walks room to room)**

**Mary-Lynnette: well this is the living room, this is the dinning room, this is the kitchen, the game room, (they walk up stairs) this my mom's and dad's room, Mark's room, the guest bed room,(they stop in front of the last door) and this is my room. (she opens door and they walk in)**

**Ash: (looks around) I love it!**

**Mary-Lynnette: (looks happy) I'm glad (she sit's on bed)**

**Ash: (stands awkwardly) so that's your bed?**

**Mary-Lynnette: it is.**

**Ash: (walks over and sit's far from Mary-Lynnette) so…….**

**Mary-Lynnette: (uncomfortable) so…**

**Ash: (moves closer) so…**

**Mary-Lynnette: (moving closer) what all can you do in the way (embarrassed) loving a person?**

**Ash: (get what she means) we can have sex if that's what your getting at.**

**Mary-Lynnette: (blushes) ok**

**Ash: but if that's what you brought me up here for I'll tell you now I'm not going there not with you not at this time.**

**Mary-Lynnette: (offend) what why not?!?**

**Ash: well I've been with a lot of girls (Mary-Lynnette scoffs) (ash looks at her) but I don't want it to be that way with you. I wont be here tomorrow and I don't know when I'm going to see you next. I want to spend the whole day with you after we make love, do get what I'm saying it's not that I don't want you that way it's just right now isn't a good time. **

**Mary-Lynnette: (happy) I get it (she kisses him) I love you.**

**Ash: I love you.**

**Mary-Lynnette: well you have an early day tomorrow so you better go home and get some sleep.**

**Ash: (makes a face but gives in) your right (kisses her) I'll dream of you.**

**Mary-Lynnette: you better.**

**(ash walks to window)**

**Ash: have good dreams.**

**Mary-Lynnette: I will.**

**(ash jumps out window and Mary-Lynnette falls asleep)**

**(end of Scene 5)**


	6. Scene six

Scene 6

(inside Mary-Lynnette's dream)

(we're in the woods the sisters, Ash, and Mark are there mark is holding Jade's hand)

(Mary-Lynnette is standing in the snow barefoot in the snow)

(Poppy and James walk from opposite sides of the woods)

Poppy: theses three (she points to the sisters but she's talking to Mary-Lynnette) are them theses three will be what you need.

Mary-Lynnette: (confused) what do you mean why will I need them?

Poppy: because they are the three (she walks around Mary-Lynnette as they talk)

(Mary-Lynnette turns to keep up with Poppy)

Poppy: you are she the one who we need and they are them the ones you need. Do you see?

Mary-Lynnette: (getting dizzy) no I don't!! what are you say?

Poppy: you will know in time we will all know you shine like no other shine! You are like the stars and the sun and everyone will see this. Everyone.

(Mary-Lynnette wakes up, it's morning)

(End of scene 6)


	7. Scene seven

Scene 7

(Poppy and James are in a car James is driving)

(Poppy wakes up with a jump)

James: (worried) hey you ok?

Poppy: (confused and not awake yet) what?

James: you we're talking in your sleep you keep on saying you're the one over and over.

Poppy: oh yeah (getting what he's saying) I was dreaming there was this girl people were all around us there was you and Ash and some people I didn't know and then there was this girl she looked so different then them she was all shiny and she made everything feel better.

James: wow that's sounds like a weird dream. What do you think it means?

Poppy: I have no idea. But it means something.

(end of scene 7)

**hey i see that alot of you have looked at my writing and i would love to hear what you think so tell me ok.**


	8. Scene eight

Scene 8

(Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Mark, and the sister's are all outside there standing by Ash's car)

Ash: (looking sad) well I have to go now.

Jade: well come back as soon as you can, ok.

(the sisters hug him then leave with Mark)

(Mary-Lynnette walks over to him)

Mary-Lynnette: well……… (Ash grabs her and kisses her)

(they stop kissing but they still touch heads)

Mary-Lynnette: wow!

Ash: well were not going to be seeing each other for a bit and I want to remember how it feels to kiss you, to be with you.

Mary-Lynnette: I don't think I can forget anything about you.

(they smile at each other then kiss one last kiss)

Ash: I love you

Mary-Lynnette: I love you

Ash: (opens car door and gets in car) I'll see you soon my love. (he drives off)

Mary-Lynnette: (looking sadly after him) soon feels like forever.

(end of scene 8)


	9. READ ME

hi all i know i have not writen in like forever i just dont know what more to do with this story so i am open to any help the frist person to email me can help me write this thing i am open to ideas and i will make you my cowriter so email me and tell me what you want to do with the story next thank you 


End file.
